Red x makes a comeback
by bloodofolympus
Summary: So no one ever found out who exactly Red x was, right? No one knew where the suit had gone, right? Well one person knows, and their name is Jason Todd. Yep, this is a Jason Todd is Red x fanfic. DISCONTINUED(maybe come back)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

The night was warm. The Red hood was standing on a roof looking through a dusty window into a warehouse. Moonlight allowed him to see through the dust.

He had heard about a new gang moving in on his turf and had decided to, _personally_ meet them.

He watched as the men unloaded crates from five or four trucks into the warehouse. The crates looked extremely heavy and he heard one of the captains shout to handle the crates carefully when one of them almost fell from the men's hands.

Jason, ever being the curious one, slowly and quietly opened the window and slid inside. He snuck into a shadow in one of the corners and watched the proceedings.

Finally after about three minutes a man with unwavering confidence came in the room. Jason immediately pegged him to be the boss of the operation. He watched as the man with a greedy look shoved off one of the lids to the crates. He reached a hand in and pulled out something that resembled a gun from one of those sci-fi shows. The man seemed a little disappointed and angry.

"So there's only one per crate?" the boss asked, fiddling with the gun. One of the captains nodded.

"Yeah boss, from what we were told the guns are prototypes and only have one use. And that we won't be able to get another shipment for a long time."

The boss just held the gun tightly. He then looked at his captain.

"Move the trucks out. I want guards posted at every door or entrance. We don't want any, _unwanted company._"

As the man was about to leave, Red hood fired off shots from his gun and stepped into the light.

"Well looks like you've got your _unwanted company." _Jason yelled snarkily. "Really, you need to work on those locks."

He launched himself at the thugs and quickly dispatched them. As he turned around to deal with their captain a beam of light shot him and caused him to stumble back a little and fall on the ground. He stood back up confused, putting a hand on his chest to make sure there was no injury. He saw the boss who held the gun from which the shot came from looking just as confused. He took this moment to knock out the lieutenant and and him.

He picked up the gun and studied it. He didn't know what the hell it did and decided he would figure it out later at home. It was apparently useless anyways.

He walked over to each crate and teared apart the guns inside, making sure no one could rebuild them. He didn't want them to be used for...whatever they were supposed to do.

He _was _going to interrogate the men but soon realized he was _really _tired. Against his better judgement he called the police and headed out.

He barely made it home. He opened his window to his safehouse and went straight to the bedroom. He kicked off his boots and shrugged off his jacket. He threw off his body armour and promptly collapsed on the bed and passed out.

He was so tired. He could find out what the gun did tomorrow. All he wanted to do was sleep. And so all the while he slept, he didn't feel his body slowly get smaller and smaller.

**Hello! So I am working on another story, which I will be still working on. But I just kind of wrote this and decided to put it out there and if people want it to continue then I will. Or if I'm bored enough to write another chapter. So please favorite it and reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	2. realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

The next morning, when Jason woke up he didn't feel different. He groggily rubbed his eyes and turned his head to see the clock. It read 12:30 pm.

He frowned. Usually he wouldn't sleep this late. He _never _slept this late. Nightmares were mostly the cause. He shrugged it off though. Sometimes he was lucky and wouldn't get nightmares. Sometimes.

He got up and immediately noticed the pain all over him. It felt like he got ran over by a bulldozer. Literally.

He sluggishly made his way to the bathroom. He open the door and went to the sink. He eyed the asprin on the edge and took it. He got a cup he kept in there and filled it. He swallowed the pills with the water. As he reached to put the aspirin back into the mirror cabinet he froze.

The person he was looking at in the mirror was not him. Or at least not what he looked like. The person had teal eyes and completely messy, black hair. He looked about 13 or 14. Maybe even 15? Though he looked too small to be that.

As Jason studied the mirror he by accident knocked over a picture he had in there. He cautiously picked up the picture. As he was about to put it back on the sink he froze for a second time. The boy looked exactly like the one in the mirror.

He urged his memory to remember the picture. After a minute he finally thought of it. It was when he was living with Bruce. He was 15 in the picture. The age when he-

Jason felt like he couldn't breathe. He looked back at the mirror and raised a hand, the person in it mirroring it.(Sorry for the pun, couldn't resist.)

'_Well this was just great!'_, he thought. '_Of all the ages!'_

He kept though, just looking in the mirror. Sure, it creeped him out of his age and the tragedy that happened to him with it, but that wasn't the thing that really bothered him. It was how _different _he looked.

He had changed when he died. Not just mentally but along the way physically too. Because of the Lazarus pit he had gotten a white streak in his hair and the malnourished body he had finally grew to its natural height. And not to mention his vibrant and hungry looking green eyes. He honestly had liked the change. He felt like it showed he couldn't go back. He was now different. But now even though this is what he originally _looked _like, its wasn't what he _felt _like.

He soon realized that the gun from last night must have de-aged him. He groaned. He should have interrogated the men. Well at least it explained the pain since that must have meant his bones were shrunken.

He soon thought of who he could call to help.

Harper? Maybe, but he would probably tease him.

Artemis? Would probably tease him too. Especially with this 'little one' nonsense.

Talia? Yeah no. Like she would help him with this. Plus, the Lazarus pit doesn't age people forward.

Batman? No, definitely not. He didn't want any of his family to see him like this. It would probably give Alfred a heart attack. And it probably would be good for Bruce's mentality. Plus, the teasing.

Jason sighed. He was on his own for this. He noticed his pants falling down and noted he should probably grab some clothes before he did anything.

He walked into his closet. Luckily he had some of Tim's clothes from when he occasionally, on bad nights stayed there. Jason silently thanked Tim for being very scrawny. He put on a red t-shirt and black sweatpants.

He opened his window that lead into an alley. He peeked his head to make sure the coast was clear. After checking, he jumped onto the firescape and headed down. He extended the ladder and desended. He walked up to the worn brick building across from his apartment. After looking quickly he pushed one of the bricks and the door opened. He sneaked inside and closed the door to his own secret batcave.

Jason walked down the spiraling staircase and headed over to his computer. From what he knew, only Batman knew about his hideout. It was a good place to figure out his first step to returning to normal.

As he thought, he suddenly remembered something Arsenal once tried to do. He attempted to build an aging device to either age someone forward or backwards. Jason and Arsenal had drawn the blueprints when they were bored. But with their lives and jobs of being outlaws they never got to finish it.

Jason looked at the list of the things he needed on his big computer. He sat down and cross referenced them with Gotham and was happy to find that most of the items he needed were already in Gotham. And the last one was going to be delivered in a week. It was perfect. He could just go as Red hood and-

He then stopped and cursed. He couldn't go out as Red hood. People, or at least his family would be questioning why he was so small. He spun his chair around to look at his hideout. He would need a new identity to steal the supplies.

As he thought again, he suddenly remembered something from his past. He turned around and pressed a few buttons. He swerved back around and walked over to where a glass container was being lifted through the floor. He grinned and put his hand on the glass, looking at what the container held.

The suit in it was for the majority black. The cape was grayish and looked like it had been ripped at the end. It had black boots and gray gloves on it, with a gray belt hanging on the waist. The mask that covered the whole face was like a skull. But the most prominent thing was on the chest, a big, red 'x'.

Jason's grin widened. Looks like it was time for Red x to make a comeback.

**Wow so this chapter took me a whole day to write because in my opinion it was so long. I hope everyone liked the ending of the chapter. Bye. **


	3. the first theft

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

A grayish figure ran on top of buildings, their torn cape billowing behind them. As it ran, the caped figure glanced at its prey.

The truck it was following was gray with nothing really sticking out about it. Except for the lexcorp sign.

Jason watched as the truck weaved its way through the Gotham streets. But his mind wasn't on the truck. It was on the cargo of the truck. For some reason that super man hating idiot decided to let kryptonite be transported through Gotham, arguably the most crime ridden city in the U.S., Maybe even the world.

Jason smirked as the truck turned down a long, lonely road. He fumbled with the transporter on his belt and jumped off the building towards the truck. After a few seconds of free falling he hit the button. He was then transported directly on the truck, not making a sound.

He jumped down on to the edge of the truck and with a one of his tools unlocked the doors. He opened one and slid inside, closing the door.

He then sneaked over to the secure crate holding said kryptonite. After checking for traps, he slowly picked up the top of it and put it on the ground next to him. At the bottom was a small green glowing rock. But even though it was small, it would be able to support Jason's power belt for a long time, since kryptonite was very powerful. He had decided to take it because of its being more safe than Xenothium. Like honestly, what moron powers a _belt _with _Xenothium. _If some random idiot came upon the belt they could have blown up a building or more. And also, it wouldn't be bad to have his own Superman defeating stone. Even if they were mostly on the good side.

Jason grabbed the rock and put it in one of the pouches in his belt. He then took out a painted green rock back and put it in its place. It had special glow in the dark paint on it too. Hey, there was a reason Red x used to be a feared master thief.

Jason put back on the lid of the crate and turned to the side of the truck. As the vehicle was about to turn, he transported through it and landed on the sidewalk. He quickly faded into the darkness of a nearby alley.

He leaned against a wall and stared at the sky. He didn't know why, but it felt _good _to be Red x again. To be stealing and jumping over roofs with no one knowing he was existing, allowing him to do what he pleased. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding in and looked at the stars. He grinned, thinking of what he could do and remembering the memories of his old alter ego.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Jason entered his cave and discarded the suit with admittingly hesitation. He took more of leftover Tim's clothes. He then proceeded to grab some tools and took the belt and the kryptonite. Quickly, he went to work dismantling the belt to get the core.

Time seemed to fly by as he worked on the belt. When he finally looked up the clock read 10 am.

Jason yawned. He didn't realize how tired he was. He headed up the staircase, the events of the night going through his mind. He smiled at the memories.

In his remembering, he didn't even hear the computer beep about a new email from Batman.

**Yeah so just wanted to say, I don't actually know how kryptonite works. So if this isn't right just, ignore it. Thank you.**


	4. A new hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

Jason yawned as he woke up. He looked out the window to show it was night. At first he was confused but then remembered the previous day. One of the sides of his mouth curled up to form a kind of smirk. He got up and headed to the cave. He had a lot to do.

When he got there he immediately put on the suit. He grabbed the belt and latched it on to his waist. Then he went over to his garage and rubbed his hands. This was going to be good. He pushed a hidden button on the wall. A platform with a black motorcycle raised through the floor. Jason walked over and put a hand on one of the handles. After his resurrection he liked to fix and build things. Being a mechanic really helped while being both Red x and Red Hood.

He snorted as he thought about how he called it the 'death cycle' when he was younger.

He jumped on and headed out to stalk his new prey.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Jason yawned as he watched the criminals move inside the warehouse. He had been staking out the warehouse for the thing he needed. It was being moved tomorrow night there.

He quietly creeped away and stood up. He climbed the ladder on the side of the warehouse and headed for his motorcycle. The motorcycle's engine started and he raced away from the docks into the city. He was careful thought to keep watch for bats in fear of being followed.

As he turned another corner he heard a scream a block away. Despite his mind telling him that helping might bring unwanted attention to him, his instincts took over and he drove the way of the scream.

He parked the cycle quickly and looked down the alley.

A man was holding a knife, pointed at a clearly afraid out of her mind woman. He shouted at her to give him her purse. When he took another step foot forward, causing the woman to push against the wall with pure fear, Jason stepped in.

He ran down and was sure to make a sound. When the man turned around Jason's fist collided with his face. Jason immediately knocked him to the ground with a hard punch to the gut. Red x then grabbed his hand and took the knife, throwing it away somewhere down the alley. With a smirk, he quickly twisted the man's wrist. Hard. The man yelped in pain and cradled his now broken wrist. Jason just growled at him.

"So, you think harassing poor woman is smart, huh?" Red x asked, his voice changer making him sound more scary.

"No! No! I'm sorry! I thought with Red hood being go-"

Before the man could finish Jason interrupted him. "Yeah well listen here. You better tell all your criminal friends that I will be filling in for Red hood. But know, that I'm just brutal as him and tell them to be afraid of the Red x," Jason growled at him. The man nodded to him. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Get lost." Jason said and the man promptly got up and held his still broken wrist and ran down the alley, his tail between his legs. Jason mentally laughed at the thought. He then turned around to the woman, who was leaning against the wall warily. He shrugged. He couldn't blame her. Leaving your guard down in crime alley was one of the biggest mistakes you could make.

He offered her his hand. After a minute she took it and stood up straight. She gave him a silent nod and whispered "Thank you."

He nodded. He turned around but then gave one look back to her. "Hey lady, tell everyone here the same thing about me filling in for Red hood, okay?"

Before she could even nod, he jumped again onto his vehicle and raced home, feeling satisfied.

When he finally got home and stopped his motor, Jason realized the declaration he just made. He groaned and put his head in his hands. He was planning on staying low but now realized that he would have to patrol the area. And that definitely gave the bats the chance to see him.

He distracted himself by walking over to the computer. As he was about to put the plans for tomorrow, for both patrol and the warehouse, he noticed an email from Batman.

_s***._

Jason took a deep breath and opened it. It read-

_**Jason,**_

_**In your side of town apparently kryptonite was stolen from Lex Luther. I need to know if you have any knowledge about this.**_

_**Bruce**_

Honestly, Jason was confused. Bruce rarely emailed. But after that he acknowledged what the email said. He then cursed every cuss word he knew.

He should have known. Nothing escapes the Batman. Always has to know about everything. Jason banged his head on the table and thought about it. After a few minutes he decided to do what he usually did with Bruce when he was tired. Ignore him.

Jason went off to shower. When he got out though he noticed he only had one t shirt and sweatpants from Tim left. He groaned for what seemed the hundredth time that night. Looks like he was going shopping tomorrow.

Too tired anymore though he went to bed, very glad that he wouldn't have nightmares as bad since his death. He didn't know exactly why but he would take what he would get.

He passed out on the bed, reminiscent of the night that this all happened.


	5. Close call

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

**Oh and just wanted to clear up last chapter that I meant since he wasn't really an age past his death He didn't have any nightmares about it. **

That morning Jason just made waffles, thinking about the events of last night. His only thought really was that he was screwed. Bad.

After eating he sighed and went to his room. He got some cash and put it in his pocket. As he turned to leave he stopped and reached into a drawer in his dresser. He pulled a small swiss army knife and also put it in his other pocket where he could easily grab it. Never let it be said that he was never prepared.

He walked the twenty minute walk to the store area of Gotham. He grumbled as he pulled a shopping cart. Not being able to drive legally was so overrated.

He quickly went to a cheap clothes store and got a bunch of t-shirts and some pants. He also grabbed a leather jacket on his way. (Hey, leather jackets were cool.)

The clerk was nice enough. She seemed to be either fifthteen or sixteen. Though he didn't miss how she was checking him out. Poor girl, if only she knew the truth. He flashed her a quick smile when the transaction was done. As he left, out of the corner of his eye he saw her blush and look straight down. He just chuckled.

When he got outside he took the leather jacket and put it on. He then headed down to the grocery store.

He absentmindedly just knocked things into the cart. After making sure when he was done that the food was stuff he actually liked, he headed to the checkout counter. Maybe he could make another cashier blush. As he was pushing he suddenly felt a firm tug on his jacket. He looked behind him and froze.

It was Damian.

_Crap. _

Before he could say anything Damian asked,"The cereal in your cart. Do you know where the rest are?"

Jason looked down and saw the cereal Damian was pointing to.

"My moronic brother has been searching the whole store for it."

Jason thought about it and realized he had picked up the last of said cereal. He sighed and picked up the delicious sugary meal.

He just pushed it towards him and said,"Here."

Damian replied with a quiet 'thank you' and left. Jason laughed as he left. Who knew the Demon spawn would be nice. He then thought about it and realized something. He said his brother was looking for the cereal. Jason gulped. Out of all the brothers only one would search an entire store just for cereal.

Dick.

_Double crap._

Now Jason was screwed. While thankfully Damian didn't know what Jason had looked like before his death, Dick did. Granted they weren't really close but Jason knew Dick would recognize him. And he also knew Dick would want to probably thank him.

Jason looked and saw the long line for the cashiers.

Well screw that. Jason hurried towards the self check out and bought his stuff so fast that all the flashes would be proud. He loaded the bags and sped walk. Even though his arms ached from the heavy load he ignored it. He didn't even look back.

* * *

Dick sighed as he looked at the empty shelves. Maybe the cereal really wasn't there. As he was about to give up Damian came back with the cereal in hand.

Dick grinned and ruffled Damian's hair,"Thanks Dami!"

Damian bristled at the nickname but all the same was pleased by the praise.

Then Dick asked,"Hey, where did you find this?"

"I asked a boy and he gave it to me." Damian replied.

Dick frowned. "Well where is he? I wanna say thank you."

Damian rolled his eyes. "Tt, I did say thank you to him. But he was at the cashiers last I checked, if you must also thank him."

Dick grinned. "Well we're done here anyways so let's go."

The two brothers made their way to the front of the store. Dick looked around. He glanced down to Damian who didn't to see him either. Dick sighed. Oh well, if Damain ever saw the boy he would ask him to say thank you for Dick. Dick pushed Damian to the long line, them both seeming obvious to how and why the boy had just taken off with the long line.

* * *

Jason didn't look back til he got to his building. He was relieved to see no one was following him. He really didn't need anyone seeing him. He went up the stairs and when he finally got to his apartment felt like he carried two freaking tons.

He unlocked the door and it took all of his will not to just throw the groceries on the counter and instead put them away. He walked over and fell face first on his couch. He slightly turned his head to see the time. It read 4:00.

He sighed. He wouldn't have to go out for a few hours. He grabbed the remote on the coffee table in front of the couch and turned on the tv. He flipped around until he found Oliver and company. Sure it was a Disney movie, but when he was younger he did really like it. He turned his body to get more comfortable and watched as the dog named Dodger (aka his favorite character next to Oliver) sing 'Why should I worry'. He smiled blissfully in what seemed like a long time.

**Yeah I was deciding whether or not to write this chapter or not but decided in the end to write it because honestly, I could totally see this happening and Jason loving Oliver and company. I think he would like Oliver because their kind of similar.**


	6. Red Robin

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

Jason rode his motorcycle down the road and finally came to the docks. He climbed onto the warehouse and looked through a window pane.

All afternoon the incident at the grocery store had been running through his mind until he realized it was 10 pm. So he had gotten ready and headed to the docks.

He saw the thugs inside carry guns and stand around the boxes. But they seemed disorganized and were littered around the warehouse.

Jason laughed at how easy it would be to steal the thing he needed, which was a certain metal that could hold the energy needed and not blow up in his face. He clicked a button and went invisible. Well, mostly invisible. You could see him if you really looked at him. Nonetheless, he sneaked in and landed quietly on to a catwalk.

He made his way down slowly, careful not to bump into the men. Finally, he got to the box. But as he was about to open it he heard a sound. He looked up and was surprised to see Red Robin breakthrough a window and land on one of the men. He proceeded to beat up the rest.

Jason just stood there for a few minutes, watching Red Robin weave through the crowd. Finally though, he realized why he had came and opened the box. He took the metal out and looked over it. All he would need to do is take the metal to his motorcycle, put it on the back, and ride off.

As he was about to do just that, he heard a cry of pain. He turned his head and saw Red Robin on the ground, men surrounding him. Apparently one of the men had gotten a good hit on him.

Now Jason really just wanted to leave. But the big brother in him for Tim wouldn't let it him. He turned off the cloaking disguise and ran behind them. He punched one of the men in the back of the head and knocked him out. He proceeded to subdue the rest.

After effectively knocking them all out he noticed Red Robin staring at him. He decided to get the balling rolling.

"Uh, hi there."

Red Robin studied him for a second more before saying,"Hello. Who are you?"

Jason smirked. "You ever heard of the Red X?" he asked.

Red Robin raised an eyebrow under his cowl. "Red X? But i thought you disappeared."

Jason stuck his hands out. "Well, I'm here so now, kid."

As Jason turned around to leave, he turned his head to the side to glance back at Red Robin.

"Hey kid, as a favor for saving you don't tell anyone I'm here. If Nightwing catches me, I want to see his reaction personally."

And with that, he threw down a smoke pellet. He soon retrieved the metal he had came for and took off towards his motorcycle. After getting on, he gave one more glance at the warehouse. He saw Red Robin silently watching from above the warehouse but he didn't do anything. Jason saw this as a good thing and rode off, relieved. That could have gone so much worse.

**LINE BREAK**

Red Robin watched as the thief made his way down the docks, disappearing into the distance. He was reluctant not to follow.

He wasn't dumb. He knew what Red X had stolen. But he would be lying if he said he didn't wonder why Red X had made his return or why he had stolen what he did.

He turned around and headed towards the cave. Looks like it was time to delve into the past.

**Hello! Thanks for reading this. So, I just wanted to say I probably won't be posting except for my batfam drabbles or a one-shot I've been working on during April, May, or the starting of June. I might be able to get one or two chapters of Red X but if I do have the time I'll probably be wrapping '****Jason Todd: complicated love'. ****Just wanted to say that. Ok, bye.**


	7. Robin

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

It had been a couple of nights since the warehouse. Red x was standing on a roof of a abandoned building. Thoughts had been going through his mind. He wondered why Tim hadn't followed him. Did he know? Or did he just think it was a one time thing?

Either way, it was like that until he heard a quiet thud behind him. He turned around to see Robin standing behind him, ready to attack but clearly hesitating.

Finally, Red x said,"Hi there, are you just gonna stand there or what are we doing?"

Robin replied,"You stole something from a truck and warehouse in the last two weeks." he smirked. " I wondered if Catwoman had a new sidekick."

Red x scowled, though Robin couldn't see it under the mask. "For your information, I'm nobody's sidekick. And, I'm only gonna be in town for a few weeks. Then I'll disappear like last time."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Last time?"

Red x shook his head in amusement. "Yeah, last time. Though, i'm not surprised you haven't heard of me. I was a pretty low key guy."

Robin looked at him and then the x on his chest. He gave him an unimpressed look. "I'm guessing your 'Red x'" he sneered.

Red x smirked. "Ding ding ding! Robin gets it right! And the prize is...nothing." He turned around and was about to jump when he heard Robin say,"Your not going anywhere."

He turned around just in time to see Robin fly at him and kick him in the stomach, sending them tumbling onto the next roof. He landed on his hands and knees, quickly getting up into a fighting stance. Robin was already up with with his sword drawn, a smirk on his face.

"I was hoping you'd be better. A _real_ challenge," Robin sneered at him. Red x scowled at him, drawing his dual x blades.

"Yeah, like I would spend my time on you, brat. Look, I don't want trouble. My intentions aren't even bad," Red x said, trying to defuse the situation. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"And what _are _you planning?"

Red x tightened the grip on the blades and grinded his teeth, starting to get annoyed. "None of your business, kid. Now go away, or I'll make you."

Robin jumped at Red x, facing his sword at his arm. Red x blocked it and pushed him back. When Robin's feet touched the ground he threw his x's at the young bird. Robin dodged but while he was, Red x faced his palms toward him. Two x's came from them and nailed Robins feet to the ground. He immediately tackled him hard enough to fall on the ground. Red x shot two more x's and soon Robin was stuck, pulling at the sticky material.

Red x rolled his eyes and crouched down. He smirked at him. "Ya know, I like you better then the other Robin I used to deal with. He always played with his little birdarangs. You at least know blades are effective". Robin stopped struggling for a moment and faced him.

"What do you mean other Robin? Unless you mean Red robin, you would be too young." Robin stated, looking at the thief with a little bit of curiosity. Red x wagged his finger.

"Oh no no no, kid. I'm not gonna tell you outright. But, since I beat you, I want to ask you a tiny favor. Don't tell anyone about me. Except Red. we…encountered each other a while ago. I trust you have honor, right?" he asked, knowing that mentioning honor would get the kid to react. Robin sighed exasperatedly, but nodded as well. Red x smirked and got up. As he walked away, he heard Robin ask,"What about releasing me?"

Red x turned his head and smirked. "Oh, right. Just wait an hour, it'll start to wear off." And with that, Red x teleported away, hearing a faint curse at him.

An annoyingly long hour later, Robin finally freed himself. He rubbed his stiff wrist. Looks like it was time to confront Drake. Robin rolled his eyes. Yay.

**Yay I was able to write another chapter! With spring break I might be able to get another one started too. But I don't exactly know so don't quote me. Thanks for reading.**


	8. An unlikely partnership

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

To put it shortly, Damian was pissed.

He had been punished the last few nights for disobeying orders and almost getting Drake killed.

His punishment. Filling in for Oracle while she was sick.

Basically he just scanned the city for trouble through cameras(which he still thought was moronic)and telling people where to go and their status. You know, everything Damian despised doing. He trained to kill people, and now he was just talking to people and watching things go down. He thought it was quite an honorless and stupid job.

While this had been going on though, he had seen a grey streak appear at two crime scenes, one a simple theft of Kryptonite, and the other something just happening not to be their. A special metal that could hold a lot of radiation. Dangerous amounts of radiation.

As soon as Damian had been able to go on patrol, he convinced Grayson to let him go alone(Grayson was always a sucker for him). He immediately started searching for this _thief. _

And that's where it went wrong. Damian was just coming back into the cave, his pride wounded. The thief had been more...skilled in fighting then he thought he would. And apparently, Drake had known about him, but kept it a secret.

Since Damian knew it would be weird if he just pulled up a file of this 'Red X' person, he knew he would have to ask Drake. The thought of Drake being superior at anything other than him wanted to make him gag.

He sucked it up though and went to him, who was still in his Red Robin suit, cowless. He typed quickly and coffee cups littered the computer. Damian wrinkled his nose in disgust. The only thing Damian liked about Drake's habit with coffee was either he might die of too much caffeine or too less sleep. Nevertheless, he walked over next to him.

* * *

Now, Tim had heard Damian arrive back into the cave. He could practically feel their animosity towards each other. But it surprised him when Damian came over and said,"Drake, I need you to do something for me."

Tim turned his head and looked at him like he just exploded. Damian never asked him for things. He was a little entitled independent assassin, whose mother ran the league of assassins and father who was the Batman. So the thought that he would ask Tim something was just so weird. Especially since they hated each other.

After a moment, Damian said,"Well?"

Tim, now very interested and seeing potential blackmail, replied,"What do you need exactly?"

Damian rolled his eyes,"Its not need, it was I just ran into a thief I have been….watching. He said you two have encountered recently. And that he has not been seen for years, so I knew Father would think it suspicious if I just looked him up in the files."

Tim turned back around and started typing. He knew who Damian was talking about. Red X. He brought up the surprisingly small page. Tim brought out some paper lying around and started writing it down. It would be good to study the anti-hero on his own.

Damian skimmed over the information. He then turned to the other and said,"So what do we do? He could be doing something very bad."

"Well," Tim said, clearly not liking what he was about to say,"I think we should work together to keep it a secret. I honestly don't think he's really dangerous. Actually, I don't even think its the same person."

"What?"

"Well, he looks smaller than the last Red x. I'm pretty sure he younger, too. And I don't think he would just randomly show up. Though, I do think he personally knew the last Red x because of the info he knows. But, until he does something really bad, I think we should just both quietly research him. Apparently he used to only steal things."

Damian after a few moments huffed,"Fine. But if Father finds out, you will take the fall."

With that, the younger went to change out of his suit. Red Robin looked at Red x's file once more before closing it and deleting the history of the computer so no one would know which file they were looking at. He turned off the computer and went to change, bringing the paper. As he walked over to the showers, the file kept picturing in his head.

Name:Red X

Height:unknown

Weight:unknown

Date of birth:unknown

Age:unknown

MMO:thievery

People killed: 1

**Okay sorry if these chapters have been short, I'll try to make the next one longer. Also, I plan on introducing Nightwing soon but not yet. So if anyone has any ideas on how the two should meet, either leave a review or PM me. Thanks for reading.**


	9. having fun vigilante style

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

Red Robin was crouching on a roof ledge, watching Crime Alley and the surrounding rooftops. Beside him was Robin, who stood with his arms crossed.

Finally, Robin asked,"What are we doing? Clearly we should be looking into possible places Red X could steal from next. Though your clear ignorance doesn't surprise me."

Red Robin rolled his eyes,"No. I saw a short video on a camera near here. I was able to hack it so Oracle, if she hasn't already, doesn't see it. Anyways, Red X had taken out a thug trying to mug someone. From what I could tell, Red X seemed to care. So he might be trying to help people here."

Robin 'tt'ed but kept looking over the city. They were soon distracted by a gunshot. They both started running towards the noise.

Finally, they stopped and looked down. And it was a surprise to them what they were seeing.

Red X was defending a woman, who was holding onto her purse for dear life. The anti hero punched the thugs with no mercy, making small quips in between the hits. Soon he dispatched all five of them. He tied them up and knocked them out.

Red X's demeanor immediately changed. He turned around and carefully helped her up. He talked to her for a minute before he nodded and she walked/ran down the alley.

Red X then did something that surprised both vigilanties. He pushed something on his belt and disappeared. Then a voice came from behind them. "Well, I didn't know I had fans."

The two birds quickly drew their weapons at him, but Red X just stood there, unfazed. After a minute, he put up his hands and said,"I come in peace."

Red Robin hesitantly lowered his bow staff and stood straight up. Robin kept his pose. Red X shook his head and was no doubt rolling his eyes.

"Hey kid, see you haven't learned to lighten up since our last encounter. And you, Red," he said, now turning his attention to Red Robin,"last I checked I haven't really did anything that would draw your attention. So, why are you here?"

"We're here because we want to know exactly what you're doing here in Gotham. Heard you were last seen in Jump city."

Red X nodded,"Oh yeah, well you see it's kinda secret. But as I keep saying, it's not anything bad. Heck when I'm done I'm just gonna go back into the shadows."

Robin then relaxed his position slightly and asked,"Why did you disappear in the first place? From what I read you were an adequate thief."

Red X stiffened slightly but quickly regained his composer. The two noticed, but didn't bring it up.

Finally, he said,"Well, after a...mishap, I couldn't be Red X anymore. Plus, I was practically driven out by Robin, though now he's called Nightwing."

Red Robin nodded and then asked,"So if your a thief, why did you help her? I thought you only think for yourself."

"Yeah well, let's just say I know how bad these streets can be. And with Red Hood gone for now I thought I'd help."

Robin then asked,"How do you know he's gone?"

Red X hesitated but soon lied,"We met once, I owed him one and said I'd protect his city while he had to deal with something."

The two heroes eyed him warily but accepted the story. As the two were about to leave, Red X asked,"Do you guys have anything to do tonight?"

Robin immediately responded,"No. Why?"

Red X then grinned, though they couldn't see it.

"Well why don't we hang out. You two need to learn how to have fun, and I know how to have fun the right way."

Red Robin raised an eyebrow and asked curiously,"And hows that?"

Red X turned around but cocked his head to the side to look at them with one eye and said in a mischievous voice,"Why, vigilante style of course."

* * *

Red X high fived Red Robin as they landed on the roof, where Robin was drinking his milkshake.(Which he insisted he only took because it would be bad to waste it.) They looked below at their work.

Spray painted on a wall in blue was,

**NIGHTWING IS A SHOWOFF**

Robin smirked as Red Robin and Red X snickered. The two robins had only agreed because they had been both screwed individually by Nightwing that week. This was their way of getting payback. And earlier that night they had broken into a Red Robin restaurant (Which had Robin snickering while Red Robin grumbled) and got milkshakes and made food. They had left with a quick note and a hundred dollar bill on the counter.

Red Robin slouched over the side and resisted the urge to pull off his cowl and relax. He still had to be wary around Red X. But judging by tonight, he obviously was just a kid who wanted to have fun. Or, at least shouldn't be an immediate priority.

Later after Red X threw out all their milkshakes, (while hilariously saying with the last one,"This ***** empty, yeet!" and throwing it from the roof into the dumpster below) Red Robin shook his gloved hand.

"You know, if you decide to stop being a villain or whatever, you could be a great allie. I know Batgirl would love you."

Red X snorted in amusement but shook his head,"Sorry kid, but when I actually do stuff I prefer to work alone. But, if you guys are ever in a pinch, and I'm not busy, hollar for me. There's like a twenty five percent chance I'll hear it and come. Well, it's been fun, see you later."

And with that Red X disappeared into thin air again. Red Robin would have to learn how he did that. He turned to Robin, who had come beside him.

"This has been more fun than I thought it would."

Robin nodded his head.

Red Robin smirked and said,"Though we'll never talk of this night again, right?"

"Agreed."

"Yeah, well, race you home?"

Robin smirked at him,"Sure, though I will win, Drake."

Red Robin smiled at him,"Just try." He then threw a smoke bomb and ran. Robin followed after him, grinning. Soon they became just another two shadows into the night.

**Ok sorry if these two are a little oc in this chapter, just wanted to let them have a little fun. And next chapter is...Nightwing! Thanks for reading.**


	10. Nightwing

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

Now before this, Nightwing had been suspicious.

It had started when Crime Alley seemed to be fine-ish in his younger brother disappearance. That in itself was also weird because usually Jason would send some kind of signal or something if he left Gotham. But, he decided to ignore it.

And that was his first mistake.

Now Nightwing was watching a dangerous trade go down. Apparently a gang had somehow acquired a time travel device. How they did it, the world may never know. But he didn't really care. Batman would probably find out later.

As he was about to jump down though, he heard a shout. He then saw what they had all turned to look at.

A giant red X.

Nightwing immediately resumed his attention to the crate holding the device. His eyes narrowed as he saw the lid somehow come off on its own. Then, an invisible force grabbed it. Nightwing followed as it slinked back into the shadows.

He followed silently until they were a few rooftops away. As the figure now made himself seeable, Nightwing gaped.

_It couldn't, it can't be,_ Nightwing thought.

But alas, it was. A person that he hadn't thought about in years. A person he honestly thought was dead.

In front of him was Red X.

By accident, in his astonishment he moved his foot and made a quiet creak. Red X's figure went rigid. He then turned around and his eyes widened. The time they were staring at each other seemed to go on forever until-

"Huh, hi kid. Haven't seen you in a while."

That knocked Nightwing out of his stupor. He immediately took a fighting stance, escrima sticks in his hands.

"Red X. What are you doing here. I thought you disappeared," he said.

He couldn't see it, but Red X rolled his eyes under his mask.

"Well, see you haven't lost your seriousness, unlike your girlfriend Starfire."

Nightwing winced at the statement. Red X smirked and waved his hand in a careless manner.

"So kid, unless you got a question for me, I got to go-"

"Wait."

Red X looked at him curiously. "Hmm?"

Nightwing looked a little uncomfortable then asked,"Why did...why did you come back?"

Jason froze with wide eyes at him. Out of all the questions, that one was unexpected. As he tried to think of an answer, his thoughts went to the night it all went wrong. When the Red X had disappeared.

* * *

_Red X looked over the city. It was a relatively quiet night and he had decided to just relax. Have a day off from stealing._

_But then he heard a scream near him. He reluctantly got up and ran towards the scream. When he got there he was horrified._

_On the ground were two dead bodies. And beside them was a child with a man with knife in hand hovering over him. About to kill him._

_Red X jumped down and furiously beat the man. He couldn't control this new feeling in him. A sense of madness in his blood. Before he could even realize what he was doing, he had the assilent's knife in him and stabbed him in the heart._

_Red X then saw what he had done and quickly got up. He heard police sirens nearing to his destination. He turned around and saw the little boy laying next to his parents, crying. _

_Red X's eyes widened. He touched his teleported onto a roof. He started running. And running. And running._

_What a night off._

_The next few nights he felt something in his blood and soon his mind urging him to kill. Especially those who had wronged him. Eventually it became too much. He had to go back to Gotham._

_He stood in an alley, his duffle bag on his motorcycle. He briefly looked at the city he could see. He was going to miss it. Though not seeing the Titans would be good._

_He was disrupted from his musings when he heard a voice._

"_Red X."_

_Red X froze and looked down the alley. Towards the back of it was Robin. Red X immediately got into a fighting stance._

"_Robin. Why are you here?"_

_The other boy scowled. "You killed someone."_

_Robin then added,"Why?"_

_Red X's eyes widen at the question. "What?"_

"_Why did you kill him? Your usually just a thief."_

_Red X could feel the blood in his veins boil. "Because, _Robin, _he was about to kill an innocent kid. I mean, he already killed the kid's parent." Red X then looked down. "No one should go through that," he added quietly._

_When he looked back up, Robin had taken a step back and frowned. He seemed to be thinking._

"_Ok look. Since you killed him I can't have you be in Jump City anymore. But, I will let you leave," Robin said finally, still frowning._

_After a minute, Red X finally replied,"OK. Just make sure that happens to no one else."_

_Red X then got on his motorcycle and drove off._

_That was the last they would see of each other. Until a few months later, as Jason as Red hood of course._

* * *

Jason was brought back to the present by Nightwing saying,"Hey, Red X. You there?"

He looked at his older brother and nodded. "Uh yeah, I came back because I have to do something. Don't worry, I won't be here for long."

Jason turned around and jumped down to the next roof. He walked towards his motorcycle. He didn't look back.

And from his spot, Dick watched as the former thief stalked away, leaving him to think,

_What the hell just happened?_


End file.
